Gods' Games
by Marshi-a-Mallow
Summary: Fear has kept me alive all these years, but it will not keep me alive now. The end is near and fire is coming, and if I don't do anything, all is done for. Notch stopped her once, but it will not happen again. - It's time for mortals to play the gods' games -
1. Prologue

Fear. That's all I ever known, but that's what kept me alive all these years. Since my parents died, I've been afraid of humans, that horrible race that killed them for _fun_ and would surely kill me for the same reason if they found out what I am. I'm afraid of my own powers, for they could get me killed if not kept on-check. I'm afraid of greed, the horrible temptation for gold and shiny things that has made many of my kind go mad, or worse, dead.

Over all, I'm afraid of fire. Not the common cold red fire, but the deadly green fire. The fire that can burn in water that can destroy souls and turn anything it touches in cinders in less than a second –no, it can make anything it touches disappear. I fear what it can cause.

The End

* * *

**-ooOoo-**

* * *

_There was once a land, a land where sadness didn't exist, a land where problems weren't known._

_**A Paradise**_

_All of its habitants where happy, none knew hunger, none knew pain, none knew fear._

_This land was habited by four gods, the brothers Notch and Herobrine, masters of the world, the creators; and the sisters Vita and Mortem, the pillars of peace and harmony._

_Notch married Vita and Herobrine married Mortem. The gods had many children, and these children became godlings of nature. Oh, what a joyful time that was!_

_But then something horrible happened. Mortem was consumed by greed over the pass of centuries; why share the power if you could have it all? Her greed for power was so strong that she convinced her husband to take all the power for himself._

_Then war exploded._

_Millions died, but in the end Notch won, and he sent Herobrine to a land of eternal suffering._

_**The Nether**_

_Mortem remained in the paradise, tough, and for a while balance remained. Decades passed and Mortem remained silent, waiting for a chance to strike. Then, suddenly, the balance was broken again. Mortem and her children had developed a new deadly material._

_**Deathfire**_

_They set the green fire on the land, everything burned and Vita, at the border of her life, managed to save the souls of those touched by the fire._

_Since then, these souls have wondered the destroyed paradise, with its bleached bone white grounds and obsidian towers._

_**The End.**_

_Notch exiled Mortem to the void between lands, where her soul would stay trapped forever, unable to move in the darkness of nothingness._

_He then, with his remaining power, tried to create a new land where those who survived the green demise could live, but it wasn't perfect. Suffering and sin tainted it, for Notch was the only god and he couldn't control it all by himself. No matter how much he tried, he would never be able to rebuild his paradise. _

_Mincraftia was the land's name, and that is the land habited by the minecraftians who have passed this story from generation to generation. Whether it is the real story of creation is not known, but there are people who believe in it and pray to Notch and the fallen goddess Vita to bring them happiness and health._

_But those are all dreams, they live in Mincraftia after all, not the fallen paradise._

_They live in a tainted land._

* * *

**-ooOoo-**

* * *

Minecraftia was a horrible place, dark and unclean, or so the unnamed one thought. Full of sins and virtues, filled with good and bad, in 'an imperfect balance'. Just like that horrid land once called 'paradise'. Oh, but she could make it perfect, and she did, she rebuild the horrible paradise and gave it the gift of beauty, but they-_they-_ didn't saw the true paradise she had made, no, they hated it and tainted _her_ paradise, _her_ gift to the universe with those hateful souls. And if it wasn't enough, that idiot of a god sent her to that… jail, forcing her to forever watch that impure land he had created. Oh, how desperate she was, how she wished to give true beauty to that loathly land…

But she sensed, deep inside, that her chance was coming…

Her turn to purify the land was near.

* * *

**Heeeeeeeeelllloooo there guys! So, I just gave you a peek into my version of the creation of Minecraftia, and you would do good in remembering it if you are going to stick around in this story. And yes, I added two more gods beside the common Notch and Herobrine, but I have my reasons. Whatever, if you have any question feel free to PM me.**

**So, bye and until the next chapter!**

**(Also, if you want any youtubers to pop up, I think you should look for another story. NO YOUTUBERS HERE.)**

**-Marshi-a-Mallow**

**Note: Oc submitions are closed/ I'm no longer accepting Ocs**


	2. Chapter 1

******-ooOoo- ****-ooOoo-**

** Gods' Games**

**-ooOoo- ****-ooOoo-**

* * *

**Chapter 1 :**

**Memories**

* * *

**-ooOoo-**

* * *

_ Loud laughter filled the huge cave, along with constant roaring and the whistle of diamond against air. I watched in horror from the little ledge near the top of the cave, where my mother had made me hide just seconds before, the horrible scene playing in front of me. Thirty-five blocks down, a pack of humans ran around shouting with glee and amusement as they swung their diamond swords around and let obsidian arrows fly at my roaring mother. She was spitting fire at them and trying to hit them with her gigantic claws. They were too fast though, and the fire barely scratched their shiny blue armor. The few of them she did hit with her long claws drank a potion and were back to hitting her with their weapons in seconds._

_I looked to the mouth of the cavern, where a huge body laid unconscious. It was my father, his shiny blue scales streaked with red, a few arrows stuck beneath broken scales. The arrows didn't worry me though, but the huge gash in his underbelly where an obsidian sword had cut him did. The culprit of the wound was sacking our little golden fortune with all its gems and jewels. My father looked dead, and he was, but I wouldn't accept the fact._

_My mom was fighting the men now, trying her best to keep them from spotting me. She was protecting me as my father had protected our little golden hill. She was doing pretty good, diamond swords can't pass through dragon hide and the small obsidian arrows barely did any damage. You can't kill a dragon with arrows, even if they are poisoned. The only thing that can pass through the tough hide of a mountain dragon is a very sharp obsidian blade molded with the lava's heat and tempered with dry snow. Only a few of them existed in all Minecraftia, and, much to my dismay, the man who killed my father and was sacking our fortune had one. As much as the hits of the diamond swords and arrows hurt, my mom was okay as long as the man with the obsidian sword didn't join the fight._

_Hours passed and, even if the laughs and roaring lessened, the fight kept on. Our golden fortune had disappeared, and the man with the obsidian blade was walking towards my still-fighting mother, his heavy black sword strapped to his back. He stopped near the fight and raised his hand in a silent command._

_The rest of the humans nodded and threw their weapons away, taking out chains from nowhere. I held back a scream as they gulped down a potion and quickly threw the heavy metal links at my mother, strapping her legs and neck, forcing her to fall into the irregular stone floor. I knew perfectly what was going to happen next._

_The man with the obsidian sword took the black blade out and placed his hand in my mother's head, muttering something. My mother tried to bite him, but the chain around her neck impeded any movement. Then the man stepped back raised the black sword…. And….._

_I closed my eyes._

_A loud ripping sound followed, and a stifled sob escaped my throat. Pushing back tears, I weakly opened my eyes and peered down the ledge._

_There, thirty-five blocks from me, my mother laid on the floor with blood pouring from an open wound on her long neck. The humans stood around her, cheering like a child who had won a game. I knew what killing my mother and my father's death meant for them. Victory. Victory in a very hard game, but a game nonetheless. _

_I caught my mother's weak gaze and a few unspoken words passed to me before her eyes closed forever._

'_Take care'_

_Slowly, and with tears pouring from my blue eyes, the world darkened for me too._

* * *

**-ooOoo-**

* * *

My eyes snapped open. My forehead was covered with sweat, but it was the only thing that had changed since I fell asleep. That, and the light pouring through the window.

I sat up and held my head in my hands. The same nightmare, again. Well, more like the same memory. It impressed myself how clearly the memory was in my mind, even after so many years had passed since that moment. Nine to be exact. Oh, but that wasn't the only thing clear in my mind from that period, I remember clearly what happened afterwards as well.

When I woke up, the cavern was completely isolated. The only things inside that gave clue to what had happened where some scales scattered around the place, blood smeared in the floor, and one of my father's horns stuck in a rock.

I guessed the humans took the bodies away for show off. When I was about to get down from my ledge I discovered that I wasn't a dragon like I had been since I was born, no. Great was my surprise that my purple scales were changed for soft human flesh and that my claws were delicate fingernails. Something had transformed me into a human. Or at least given me a human appearance.

Back then, I thought some human had found my unconscious dragon body and cast a spell on it, changing it to a human's body.

After some months of thinking I hypothesized that my mother had been the one who cast the spell in an attempt to save my life if the humans found me. No matter how hard I try, I can't break the spell to turn back into my original form. I didn't inherit my mother's affinity in magic I guess.

I stood up from my bed and walked to my elaborate birch wood closet and took out some clothes. I took a quick bath, put on some perfume, and threw my clothes on. In just five minutes, I was freshly bathed, smelled of lemongrass, had my wild purple hair tied up in a ponytail, and wore a long-sleeved, white creeper shirt with skinny blue jeans.

I walked out of my room and into a long corridor with doors here and there. I went to the furthest door to my left, the kitchen, and took some loafs of bread and two raw porkchops from a long chest below the window. I scrunched up my nose. I was running low on meat. Shaking my head in disapproval, I closed the chest and stuffed one of the porkchops in a furnace. I left the bread on the table in the center of the room and whistled. Almost instantly, a domesticated white wolf appeared in front of me, wagging its tail happily and looking at me with its shiny blue eyes.

"Hello Kisa" I greeted, and the wolf barked in response. I giggled and petted her soft white fur. Kisa stopped wagging her tail suddenly and gave me a severe look. I scoffed "Okay, I'll stop" the wolf growled and I grinned, taking out the raw porkchop from my inventory. "Tought I forgot?"

Kisa barked happily and resumed wagging her tail. I threw the piece of meat to her and she gulped it down almost instantly. She barked again and I frowned.

"You are going to get fat if you keep eating like you are"

The white wolf glared at me and trotted to the chest where I kept the meat.

"No, I'm not going to give you more meat" I crossed my arms and turned around.

Then, I heard scratching. My eyes widened and I lunged at Kisa, who was scratching the chest. The white wolf stepped away, and I ended up hugging the chest. I glared at my wolf.

"Don't do it again. Its made of dark oak and decorated with gold! It's very expensive!" The wolf barked again and I rolled my eyes. "fine…" I muttered, opening the chest (that only had a couple of scratches on the side, but not the tiniest bit of gold was missing) and took out another porkchop. I closed the chest and sat on it, watching Kisa eat. She was growing, and fast. When I first found her (three years ago) she barely reached my thigh. Two months ago, though, she began to grow. Now, she was five centimeters from my waist, and kept growing. Sometimes, I wondered if she was a normal wolf.

The smell of cooked porkshops filled my nostrils and pushed me away of my thoughts. I quickly took the fuming and delicious-smelling porkchop from the oven and put it on one of the bread loafs and put the rest of the bread in my inventory before heading out of my house. Kisa went with me, of course.

My house was in a small clearing, surrounded almost by miles of forest and hills, mountains and caves, rivers and lakes… Just behind my house was a huge mountain so tall that it could put any human building to shame. Not tall enough to touch the clouds, but tall enough to have snow on the top during all the year. But even with it ginormous size, it looks like a normal mountain.

But it isn't.

I went over to the stone giant and climbed it until I was some twenty meters off the ground and ran my hand over the stone, looking for something. After a while my hand crossed with an irregularity on the smooth stone that couldn't be seen with the naked eye.

I pressed the irregularity –in truth it was a button hidden with a simple spell I made -and something behind the stone clicked. Slowly and with a low grumbling, the stones in front of me moved until they left a hole just big enough for me to pass. I quickly stepped through and the opening and it closed behind me. I was in a dark and small passageway lit with torches that caused creepy shadows on the walls with their orange and flickering light.

I jogged through the corridor, up and down steps, turning left or right…

After five minutes of jogging I came to what seemed like a dead-end, but wasn't. I pressed another hidden button on my left and the stone in front of me moved to give way to another place. I stepped out into a huge vestibule that would make many people faint in awe. Beautiful, shiny, and colorful marble floor, a tall pointed arch ceiling of about some sixty blocks of height at least, the stone with so much details it's almost overwhelming. The place belonged to a late gothic church, but there was one thing missing. Windows. Instead, the place was lighted with redstone lamps.

Even if the huge room can put the hall of many human castles to shame, I was not gawking or anything. I've come so many times here, I'm used to its overwhelminess.

"Dark!" I called out. My voice echoed off the cold stone walls and a thousand tiny voices repeated what I said. "Dark!" I called again. This time the fluttering of wings joined the thousand voices. I turned around to see a small bat flying into the room.

The bat stopped some good five meters from me and a swarm of black particles surrounded it. The particles cleared away, and instead of the bat, a black-haired boy with milky brown eyes and pale skin, completely clad in black, stood in front of me.

"Good morning, Lyana" he greeted, his soft voice barely above a whisper.

* * *

**Hello again guys! First of all, I've already given out all the good guys' Oc forms and two of the bad guys'. So that means they're only five entries left!**

**Well, other than that, I don't have much more to tell, only...**

**Follow, favorite, or review! (I'll give you a cookie for the last one and a simple thank-you for any of them!)**

**-Marshi ^.^**


	3. Chapter 2

.

**-ooOoo-****-ooOoo-**

**Gods' Games**

**-ooOoo-****-ooOoo-**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Castle**

* * *

"There you are, you sneaky little bat… I was going to look for you myself" I growled at my dark-haired friend.

"You only called me twice and I appeared. I doubt I could have got here any faster." He replied silently, turning around and walking away. I followed. "Also, you would have gotten lost without a map."

I scrunched my nose up as I noticed what he was wearing. _Black. Again._ For a mere second I considered not bothering him because of something so simple, but I simply can't control myself.

"Really Dark? Black again?" I asked, faking an annoyed tone. When I got no answer I continued, "I know you are a vampire and you want to marry the night and all that stuff but really? _Black?_ In this whole nine years I've known you, I've never seen you wear any color that isn't black or, in very, very, very rare occasions very, very, very dark gray." I sighed and pointed his hoodie. "Like now. Can't you wear something more… cheerful? Like… red?"

Okay, okay, okay. I know, maybe you are confused about what I just said –no, not the whole 'Dark only wears black' thing but the 'Dark is a vampire and I met him nine years ago' thing. You see, after my parents were killed and I discovered I wasn't a dragon anymore but a completly weak human, I decided to look for a shelter where I could grieve for my parents in peace. My old cavern was out of the map- I couldn't bear being in there because I couldn't stop thinking that the men would return in any moment.

So, I found this tiny little protected cave in the top of a massive mountain and decided to stay in there. I put some torches, a bed, a furnace, and a crafting table. I also closed the entrance off and put a wooden door. I passed some weeks in there, and one day, when returning from gathering resources, I found something I dreaded. There, huddled in a corner of my little make-up shelter, was a boy, a year older than me or so, trembling. To me, he looked pretty much as a human boy, so I decided to kill him. And then he transformed into a bat right in front of my eyes.

Turns out he was a vampire and both of his parents were murdered. He stumbled into my shelter when looking for a place to hide from the sunlight since, well, he _is_ a vampire and sunlight is lethal to them. Looking as both of us lost our parents, we decided to be friends and look at each other's backs.

Since then, we've become more than simple friends. I consider Dark my brother, and I'm pretty sure he thinks of me as if I was his sister. Of course, I built myself a wooden house beside the mountain, but Dark remained inside the mountain.

Well, back to the present.

Dark sighed. "You'll never see me wear cheerful colors. Especially red"

We started climbing up a spiral staircase.

I pouted even tough Dark couldn't see me. "Why not red? I loooove red"

"Really? You love something that isn't your stupid knifes?"

I stopped climbing and glared at his back. "Say something about my knives again and I'll shove one up your ass." I scoffed and ran up a couple of steps to where he was waiting for me to catch up with him.

We passed a window. I blinked in surprise and looked back, but it had disappeared behind the staircase's central column. We passed another window. Instead of glass it had ice, but it was a window.

"Uhh…. Dark?" The staircase ended and we found ourselves in a wide and long corridor. Ice windows lined the wall at my right, while statues lined my left. "Where are we?"

"In your side of the castle" he replied quickly and I gasped.

For years, Dark has been modifying what started like our little shelter, slowly hollowing the mountain and transforming the shelter into a huge castle. Once, he told me that his real objective was making a fortress were no being could bother him, but I guess that one thing lead to another, and he ended up making a majestic castle, more magnificent than any castle a human has ever built. Of course, I didn't expect him to give a part of the castle to me.

"Really? _My_ side of the castle" I blushed as I imagined the amount of riches and jewels and totally expensive pieces of art I could hoard in here. Hey, even if I have a human body I'm still as greedy as any other dragon.

"Yes. You'll be moving here tomorrow."

I gasped. "Wha-What? Why tomorrow?"

"Last night," he explained, "My bats had to chase away a pack of humans from the forest." My eyes widened. Humans _never_ came close to the forest. They believed it was haunted. "They are getting bolder, and each day they come closer to us." I heard him sigh as he pushed open the huge door at the end of the corridor. "I'll start digging a moat and building the walls today night"

I would have fainted if I wasn't so concerned about humans discovering us. Dark had led me to another huge room with no windows and made of painted white rock and marble. The floor was made of beige marble with a red and blue star in the middle. Huge white columns held the huge domed ceiling, which showed a beautiful sky filled with angels. In the center of the room hung a great golden chandelier that held torches and filled the room with light. It was marvelous.

I spotted clusters of bats here and there, indicating that the room was receiving some finishing touches. Dark, as skilled a builder as he was, wasn't that good of a sculptor or a painter, so he let bats take care of all paintings, sculptures, and tapestries. The bats were quite skilled and worked quickly, and that way he could have wonderful pieces of art without having to buy them from humans.

Dark stopped walking and turned around to face me. "This is as far as I go" he whistled and a black cat emerged from a doorway on the shadows. I scowled.

How I hated that cat, and by the glare it sent me with its golden eyes, I could tell he hated me too. Yet, Black (yes, that's the cat's name) is Dark's dear companion, and no matter how much I wanted to skin the beast alive, I couldn't.

"Black will show you the rest" was all that Dark said before changing back into a bat and disappearing.

I glared at the cat and it hissed at me before turning and walking away, moving his tail as if telling me to follow him.

I growled. _I hate you Dark._

* * *

**-ooOoo-**

* * *

That night I fell asleep thinking of the five wild pigs I had hunted down with Kisa during the evening and praying that the sun would come quickly before any memories would be able to haunt me during my dreams. Over all, I couldn't stop thinking that the next day I would start a new life in a wonderful castle, just like the ones I had dreamed of stealing from their masters when I was a child leaving happily with my mother and my father.

_I was standing in a dark room. I could feel floor under my feet, but when I looked down, nothing was there. Only darkness. I couldn't sense anything, only the floor beneath my feet and the metallic taste of blood in my mouth. Then, slowly, a soft green light shone some good seven meters from me. Soon the light grew and changed into a steady green flame._

_Terror was ignited in the very depths of my soul._

_Then, seven other flames appeared around me, and the first one grew in size. It was so huge that I thought, that it was going to swallow me. I tried to run, but my feet were firmly planted on the ground. I cried out in terror as the seven smaller fires came closer, until I felt the overwhelming heat coming from them lick at my sides. _

_Loud maniacal laughter joined my screams as all the fires crashed into me, burning my soft human flesh._

* * *

**Hi again guys! Here another bone chilling (not) chapter! So, no new Oc in this chapter, but don't worry, next time we'll meet someone we all know too well in a whole different way!**

**Also, I have all the Ocs I need so, submitions closed until further notice.**

**Thanks to Eyeless Dark for submitting Dark, and a big bear hug to all of you who favorited, followed, and reviewed!**

'**Till the next time!**

**-Marshi ^.^**


	4. Chapter 3

**.**

**-ooOoo-****-ooOoo-**

**Gods' Games**

**-ooOoo-****-ooOoo-**

* * *

**Chapter 3:**

**Intruder**

* * *

I woke up panting from my nightmare. I could still feel the fire licking at my flesh, my skin turning to ash, and my blood boiling in my veins… It seemed like forever, and it may have. Little to no light poured through my window, showing that nighttime still reigned. I sat up, wondering how much time I had spent asleep, and if I should get back to bed and pray for nightmares to keep at bay.

The cinnamon-scented candle on my bedside had melted long ago, showing that at least five hours had passed since I fell into dreamland. I finally got off my bed and walked to my window, that was effectively facing the sunrise, so when morning came the sun would wake me up. Still, morning hadn't arrived yet and my window faced a dark forest that was probably filled with mobs of all kind. For a moment I saw the red eyes of a spider, but they disappeared as quickly as they had appeared.

I groaned and rubbed my head. Could I get back to bed? I stared at my extremely comfy bed for a minute… I could get back to sleep…

I threw my body in my bed and slowly closed my eyes. Slowly, my consciousness started to fade…

I heard a door open. I jolted awake suddenly, basically jumping of my bed and taking out three knifes from below my pillow (hey, I must be prepared for anything)

I quickly threw one of the knifes at were my bedroom's door should be, and a satisfying _thump_ followed, showing that my door was closed. Still, one door had been opened inside the house, and I couldn't let my guard down. I knew it wasn't Kisa; she can't open doors so she teletransports herself around the house. Dark is also out of question since he always tells me when he is going to pay me a visit because last time he came without telling me first, I accidentally threw one of my knifes at him thinking he was an intruder. Luckily for him it was a golden knife (I usually make them of silver, it's pretty and less expensive) and it hit him in the arm, not in the chest as I intended to.

The only explanation of why the sound of the door opening is… An intruder (or a ghost, but those don't exist, right?)

With my heart pounding in my ears, I threw open a chest at the foot of my bed (birch wood, with carvings of various mobs and incrusted with Lapis Lazuli and ivory) and took out a long red leather coat.

I threw it on and heard the jingling of metal against metal. You see, this is no normal leather jacket. The leather is not common cow or horse leather, its softened crocodile hide (very rare and even more expensive) and yes, I bought it ( my money…)

Even if it's not as tough as dragon hide, crocodile skin armor is as good as diamond armor, but a thousand times lighter. Also, it can be modeled as easily as common leather, so clothing can be made out of it. So, instead of having an unconfutable armor, I decided to have a very comfy and light jacket that would grant me as much protection as an armor and would be ten times as useful.

I also hide around a hundred throwing knifes hidden in all the different pockets of my jacket along with two curved iron shortswords. Useful, huh?

So, completely armed and ready for battle, I snuck out of my bedroom with three knifes in each hand. The hallway was empty, the flickering light of torches casting dancing light on the wooden walls. Where was the intruder?

Just when I was going to kick the first door open(the bathroom), I heard growling from the kitchen.

_Kisa found him._

I ran to the kitchen and kicked the door open. Maybe, _just maybe_, I kicked the door a bit too hard because it went flying right off its hinges, a grunt and a loud string of curses suggesting that the door had hit someone.

I walked right in, ready to send knifes flying in any moment. Kisa was inside, snapping and biting two smaller dogs when they came close to her. In the far side of the room was the door, and something groaned beneath it. I came closer to the fallen door and one of the dogs, a chestnut one, snapped at me, but Kisa bit its tail. The dog turned around and continued fighting the large white wolf.

I approached the door and kicked it away. Below the door was an old man with short white hair and a bushy, equally white beard.

The man stood up quickly, and I instinctively threw my knifes. Much to my surprise, he brought up his shiny diamond sword with a speed unknown to his age.

I growled and took out more knifes from my jacket, pointing them at him, ready to throw them. Then, I saw something red dripping from his sword. _Blood._

I quickly looked back at Kisa, and noticed blood on her posterior left leg. I quickly glared at the man.

"What. Did you. Do?" I asked between gritted teeth, anger flowing from my words.

"Nothing. That beast of yours attacked me first"

My eyebrow ticked. Did he really said beast? Notch that old man really wanted to die.

I narrowed my eyes at the stranger, "Let's make a deal" I offered, trying my best to speak calmly. Of course, it's kinda hard to do so when the man you are angry at someone who broke into your house and insulted you pet.

"I'm all ears" he replied.

"The only reason that Kisa over there," I gestured towards my wolf, "hasn't brutally slaughtered your dogs is because I haven't told her to do so. If I want to, Kisa will kill your dogs and then _I_ will kill you" I straightened from my battle pose and brought my weapons down, yet my muscles remained tense and ready to react. "But, if you put that sword away and make your dogs retreat we could get this sorted out peacefully and with no one hurt." For some reason, I felt I was talking to a hormonal teenager girl. Probably the hormonal teenager was me tough.

After a few seconds of suspense, the man put the sword away and his dogs returned to him, sitting beside him.

I slowly put the knifes back into my coat and called Kisa. The wolf slowly came back to me, wincing each time she put weight on her injured leg. Her icy blue eyes never left the old man.

I pulled a healing potion from my inventory and threw it to the floor beside the white wolf. The glass shattered and the liquid was absorbed by the wooden floor, but tendrils of pinkish-red smoke wafted upwards and danced around the wolf's wound before sinking into the dirty fur and disappearing. I could tell Kisa was better when she regained her threatening position and showed the man and his dogs rows of her sharp white canines.

I looked at the man again. "Now, you will tell me, what are you doing in this forest? No human has ever come here, your kind is not welcomed here" I narrowed my eyes, "and never will"

"I was just looking for someone when this bunch of… bats started chasing me. Then, I just happened to find this little house of yours and decided to hide in here since," he smirked, "there are no humans living in these lands after all"

My eyes widened for a second before going back to their normal size. He had discovered me, well at least he knew the fact that I wasn't human, regardless of appearances… Well, if what he said was true and a bunch of bats were persecuting him, it only meant that Dark's bats had found him, and nothing ever escapes from Dark's bats. He would never get out of the forest again, so I saw no harm in him knowing.

"Yes," I agreed, "there are no humans in this forest after all. So then, who are you looking for? You must be lying, or looking for someone… who isn't a human"

He grinned, showing teeth yellowed with age.

For a moment I was confused, and I will always be confused as of why the man grinned at the moment.

An army of black shattered the window to pieces and a bunch of bats flooded the room. They knocked the man out and carried him and his dogs out of the house via the window.

_What?_

Another bat, larger than the rest, flew in as soon as the other bats carried the man away. Soon, pixels surrounded the bat and a young boy took his place.

"What are you doing here Dark?" I hissed, "I was handling it pretty well alone"

"No you weren't. A wrong movement and we say bye to our lifestyle Lyana, you know that"

I pouted, "Who said I was going to do something stupid? I simply wanted to interrogate him!"

"Really? About what? How many people he was going to tell that the forest isn't cursed when he escaped?"

"No!"

"Then what?"

"He said he was looking for someone. Not a human. Unless he looked for some kind of mob, he is looking for us... But for what?"

Dark turned around, facing the window.

"I know for what," he said, "to kill us"

I hissed and cursed below my breath."Just… throw him in the dungeons or something like that… I… I want to ask him a couple of questions"

Dark merely scoffed and transformed back into a bat, leaving the room through the broken window. _I guess that's a yes…_

I sighed. Luckily I wasn't going to spend any more time in that house so I saw no need in repairing the broken window.

I passed the few remaining hours of darkness packing up. The next day surely promised a new life…

But not the peaceful life I expected, oh no. Things were going to get quite interesting…

* * *

**Hello again! **

**Nothing new actually, if you ignore the fact that an old man broke into Lyana's house and was abducted by a bunch of bats… Nothing impressing. Maybe Dark will feast on his blood or…That old man may be hiding a secret… a very important secret…**

***shrugs***

**Well, 'till next chappie!**

**(Don't forget to review!)**

**-Marshi ^_^**


	5. Chapter 4

**.**

**-ooOoo-ooOoo-**

**Gods' Games**

**-ooOoo-ooOoo-**

* * *

**Chapter 4:**

**Mad Old Man**

* * *

Dawn came sooner than ever. As soon as the sun was up in the sky and I could see the distant light of zombies and skeletons burning, I dragged a normal chest that was filled with expensive furniture, clothes, minerals, and personal belongings to the mountain.

As every morning, I climbed up and pressed the invisible button, causing the stone to move and the secret door to appear. When I passed through, though, a bunch of bats flew up to me and picked up the heavy chest, lifting it with their thousand little legs. Quickly, but slower than when they came, they moved back up the corridor, disappearing in the darkness.

Kisa, who for the first time ever was visiting the castle, was about to chase the bats, but I grabbed her light blue collar before she had opportunity to do so.

"Don't" I scolded. She just looked at me with confusion swimming in her icy blue eyes.

"Don't chase after any bat," I clarified, "and, as hard as it may be, don't kill Black."

At the cat's name, the hairs on the wolf's neck stood and she growled. If someone hated the damned cat more than me was Kisa, and the cat hated her back. To be honest, Dark was the most tolerant of us, but that didn't mean he likes to be near the large wolf.

When we got out of the cramped corridor and into the main hall, Kisa darted off and just ran around the huge room, looking around in awe. I silently chuckled and went to the door that would guide me to _my_ side of the castle. Gosh, I can't believe it…

Kisa followed me as I climbed up the spiral staircase and went through the long corridor, and then through the huge door that led to _my _side of the castle. I patted Kisa´s head and she went off, disappearing and possibly teleporting herself to another room. I shook my head and headed to a door to the side of the room (I guessed it's a ballroom of some kind) and started wandering around. After a while, I found what I was looking for: Black.

"Oi, cat" I called. The black cat looked at me with annoyance in his golden eyes. "Do you know where Dark put that human he caught during the night? That is, if he hasn't killed him…"

The cat hissed at me but nonetheless waved his tail, telling me to follow him.

He led me down, deeper and deeper, until the polished white stone and high ceilings changed to cobblestone and very low ceilings. And deeper we went. After what seemed like hours of going down stairs we came across an iron door, apparently locked. That is, until Black took out a lever out of no-where and placed it beside the door. I pulled the lever down and the door opened, revealing a small room lighted with a single torch and with metal bars in the side.

Black went back up, not without glaring at me again, and I went to the metal bars. Behind them, in a smaller room made completely out of obsidian, was the old man. He was… Meditating?

I scoffed and took out a knife from my red coat and hit the metal with it. The man looked up, surprised.

"Oh, so you finally came… You know, that cat watched me for quite a long time. I find its eyes rather… Disturbing" The man said.

"And if you meet him you'll find out that _he_ is rather disturbing," I muttered. "Anyways, I'm here for a reason and not to have a friendly chat with an old human. So, tell me, who were you looking for?"

"You and that vampire"

"…"

"…"

"What?" I finally asked, confusion filling my face and a light fear pounding in the back of my thoughts. Had humans discovered our existence? Did they send him as a spy?

"Don't get me wrong, I'm not here because another human sent me, Notch sent me"

"What!?"

The man coughed. "You know about the legend of creation right? The one that explains how this world and the other two came to be and why this one isn't perfect."

I nodded.

"It's true. And Mortem is rising"

"WHAT!?" Okay, this man is officially nuts.

"Now, don't think I'm crazy, let me explain. We all know that following the legend, Mortem was sent to the void so she wouldn't be able to create destruction. The only being that can take Mortem out of there is a god. Right now the only god available is Notch, Herobrine lost most of his powers when he was sent to the Nether and Mortem´s powers are stocked away safely in the end. So, at first sight, there's no way she can escape right?"

I nodded.

"But what happened to her decendants?"

I frowned at this question. "They are dead," I answered, "They died during the war"

"Her children," the man corrected, "died during the war. Her children's kids didn't. A couple of them survived the war and Notch gave them the opportunity to live in Minecraftia with the condition that they did not cause chaos of any sort and remained hidden as humans. Of course, he also took away their partial immortality, transforming them basically into mortals with awesome kick-ass powers. Of course, they had descendants of their own and so passing their powers from generation to generation."

"Now, for some reason, a select few of this descendants have started to make trouble: there are reports of unexplained whirlpools and storms in the eastern seas, a 'weird lion with a human head' is blocking the entrance of the great city of Mythos in the south, Hydra attacks in the Chyflos mountain range, a huge lion killing explorers on the 'Lion-tooth' island, a Chimera attacking ANYTHING that sets foot near the Hauku volcano, reports of a huge three headed dog in the Nether, people going to the Kyonno tropical island for vacations and never coming back… It's all because of Mortem's descendants. But, why would they go savage?"

"Maybe they are all rebellious teenagers that are going through a tough moment in their lifes?" I suggested.

The man scoffed. "No. Anyways, keeping Mortem sealed in the void and keeping Minecraftia away from destruction for centuries has weakened Notch, he cannot do anything to stop them. So, a couple of weeks ago he visited me in a dream. He can't kill or vanish these… 'rebels' by himself and because of that he needs your help. He gave me the task of finding the 'fallen dragon' and the 'exiled prince' over here and three other powerful heroes that could stop these rebels before they think of freeing Mortem… If they wanted to, they could."

I nodded slowly, letting all the madness the man was speaking about sink in. "How… How are you sure of this?"

"First of all, my grandparents were survivors of the great war." He explained, "Second of all, if my meeting with Notch had been a common dream, I would've forgotten it completely or everything would be fuzzy… But I remember everything clearly. That meeting wasn't just a 'dream'"

I rolled my eyes. Of course. Humans and their dream-forgetting abilities. I hoped I had that abilities too… I've grown to having nightmares more frequently… and each one is worse than the last. Maybe it has something to do with what the man's saying? Or maybe not.

I scoffed and shook my head, rummaging through my inventory and finally taking out an apple, bread, and a bottle of water. I passed them to the man in between the bars. "Here, I guess Dark took everything from your inventory before putting you in here."

The old man nodded and took the food from my hands and bit the apple before asking, "So… What's your name?"

"Lyana Chierver." I replied while getting up and walking back to the open iron door.

"Nice name," he called, "I'm Steve!"

I turned around before closing the door. "Nice to meet you Steve" was all I said before pulling down the lever and having the door closing in front of me. The last thing I saw of crazy old Steeve was his teal shirt before turning around and starting to climb up to the surface.

* * *

**Yeesh. It's short…. But it's something.**

**For those of you who may be confused, Lyana does not believe in what Steve said, she thinks he is crazy. And yes. That Steve is the Steve we already know, but older.**

**Well, don´t forget to follow, favorite, and review!**

**-Marshi ^.^**


	6. Chapter 5

**.**

**-ooOoo-ooOoo-**

**Gods' Games**

**-ooOoo-ooOoo-**

* * *

**Chapter 5:**

**Time to Go**

* * *

_I was in a white room. White floor, white walls, white ceiling. I was sitting on a white chair too and wearing a white dress. Then, a white door materialized on the wall opposite to me. It opened, revealing a bald man who seemed to irradiate light. _

_I tried to stand up but couldn't, it was as if I was somehow tied to the chair, but there were no ropes anywhere._

_"Who are you?" I snarled, and the man walked in, the door disappearing behind him._

_"I am Notch" he said and waved his hand with his palm parallel to the white floor. A white table seemed to grow from the ground, separating us. He took out a black chair and put it on the floor, across from me with the table between us._

_"So," Notch said, "I guess Steve told you what I told him to tell you?"_

_"If you mean all that 'Mortem and Herobrine's descendants are acting like a bunch of hormonal teenagers and you have to stop them', then yes, he told me"_

_"And I guess you don't believe him, do you?"_

_I shook my head. "He's mad and this is a dream."_

_"No, it's all true. You and another four chosen heroes have been given the job of making sure they die or are captured and sealed away. I would let them continue haunting around and wait for a human to kill them; humans seem to love killing monsters who could eat them as a snack."_

_I scoffed, remembering the moment when my parents were killed. Sorrow filled the back of my mind. _

_"The places they are haunting though…" He continued, a faraway look on his face, "Those places are home to something way too dangerous, I can't let them go around those places like they rule them…"_

_"What is hidden in those places?" I asked._

_Notch perked up, as if what I've said was extremely interesting. "Fear is a very powerful_ _weapon Lyana… It can upturn entire civilizations and make a powerful being weak and vulnerable. What is hidden in those places is no other than that. Fear."_

_"What?"_

_"Let me show you…" He ran his hand over the smooth surface of the table and suddenly green flames rose up from it. I didn't feel any heat irradiating from the fire but something in its color and shape made me think I would burn if I came any closer to it._

_A strangled gasp escaped my throat as the fire licked at my skin. My eyes widened and I wanted to run away, but I couldn't. I didn't felt or saw my skin burning, but still fear numbed my senses._

_The weird thing is that I didn't remember ever seeing that fire in real life so, why be afraid of it?_

_"Don't worry, it's natural to be afraid of deathfire, it's in the DNA of all creatures."_

_I gasped. "Death…fire? Like the ones in the legends?"_

_"Yep, like the ones in the legends. It can burn through anything. Almost anything. Only obsidian blessed by a god can retain it… The thing is, deathfire is a very powerful magical substance. You can't destroy the source, not even I can do it. So, to keep it away from the wrong hands, I hid the eight different sources in different parts of the universe. Six are here in Minecraftia, one is in the Nether, and the most powerful one in the End. I did it so that no one could ever find them… but it seems I was wrong. I believe Mortem's descendants are looking for them to conquer the world or something like that… But I'm not quite sure."_

_"Okay" I said, "So, what's my part?"_

_"You have to go look for the sources and vanish them to the void, along with any of Mortem's descendants that opposes you."_

_"And how?"_

_Notch raised his hand and the fire on the table dissipated. Relieved, I put my left arm on the table and sighed inwardly. Then, I felt a light prickle on the fingertips of my left arm, and it soon changed to a burning pain, sliding up my arm. I instantly jerked my arm back and saw a golden-red dragon with shiny blue eyes traveling up my arm in my skin, as if it were a tattoo._

_"Wha-What's this?" I asked, seeing as the dragon stopped moving and just laid there, wrapped around my arm._

_"That Lyana, is a mark that shows I've chosen you as a hero. Each one of the heroes I've chosen have a different one"_

_My eyes widened as the mark faded and disappeared._

_"It will appear again when you are near one of the heroes or when you are near one of the deathfire sources." He continued. "Of course, it also has many other functions, but those are for you to discover… It's time for you to go. As a proof this is real, when you wake up the mark will be there."_

_"Wait!"_

_"Bye Lyana, good luck…" He waved his hand and everything went black._

* * *

**-ooOoo-**

* * *

I jolted awake with a searing pain in my left arm. I quickly rolled up the sleeve of my long-sleeved light purple nightgown to see the golden dragon, glowing in my lightly tanned skin.

I instantly knew what I needed to do.

I took a quick bath and put on my long sleeved white creeper shirt, my skinny blue jeans and red converse before running out of my new room and to a room right beside it, the storage room. I filled my inventory with torches, food, wool mats, a stack of cobblestone, a stack of wooden planks, some tools and carbon.

I called Kisa and the white wolf appeared instantly beside me with a 'WTF are you doing?' look on her blue eyes.

"Don't ask" I snapped at the wolf and strapped a spare set of twin blades to her back. "Let's go."

I sprinted down the stairs and followed the same path I had gone through yesterday to the dungeons. What I didn't notice where a pair of golden eyes looking at me from the darkness.

I broke the iron bars of Steve's cell and nudged the old man awake. It was still dark outside, and I wanted to leave just before dawn broke, preferably without Dark knowing.

"Wake up!" I screeched at the old man, but he kept asleep. I huffed in frustration and looked at Kisa.

"Help me…" I made puppy eyes at the wolf and she rolled her blue eyes before barking right in Steve's ear.

The old man instantly woke up, not without showing off his colorful vocabulary.

"Damn woman! You are going to give me a heart attack!"

I ignored him and threw him his enchanted diamond sword that had been hanging on the wall all the time.

"Get up now old man. We must get going"

"What?"

"Notch told me everything. Now let's go!" I hissed, running out and up the staircase.

The thundering of feet behind me told me that Steve was following, and before long, we were in a long corridor that was dimly lit by torches.

Some good twenty meters from me, a pair of golden eyes shone in the torchlight and a much larger shadow stood beside them.

_Dark._ I thought bitterly. _We are screwed._

"Lyana? What do you think you are doing with the prisioner?" Dark's voice echoed off the cold walls and I shuddered.

"I'm… Helping him escape." I said firmly.

Dark stepped up to the light, and I saw betrayal on his face even though it was well hidden with anger.

"No you are not" He snapped. "I need him"

I frowned. "For what do you need him? To drink his blood?"

Dark scrunched up his nose in disgust. "No way. He is so old I'm sure his blood is all salty…" As he came closer, I felt a familiar searing pain in my arm. I looked down and saw the golden dragon, shining right through the cloth of my shirt.

"So… You were chosen by Notch too?" Dark asked.

I gave him a puzzled look. _Too?_

As if he could read my mind, he lifted his shirt and showed me his side. A bunch of black bats were tattooed on his skin, moving. After a couple of seconds, the bats stopped moving and faded, and so did the pain on my arm.

Dark covered his side again and smirked at me, though I could see sadness in his eyes.

"Seems we've been given the task of saving the world, haven't we? Notch told me a couple of minutes ago… So much for a peaceful life." Dark sighed and looked around. "Just finishing the castle and we already have to leave…"

"Oh, don't look so grim. When it's all over we'll return, and maybe not alone… There are other four- well, three other heroes. I'm sure we'll have to work with them or something. See the bright side Dark, maybe we'll make friends, or maybe something more…" I gave Dark a smug look and he glared at me. I laughed.

"Really Darky" His glare intensified at the nickname, "I'm just playing… Though it may be true… I wouldn't really mind getting a special someone…" I faked a thoughtful look and Dark rolled his eyes and turned around, getting away.

"Let's go" He mumbled, and I grinned.

"Uhh…" I heard Steve say behind me.

"What's wrong old man?" I asked. Steve scoffed.

"No old man over here, young lady. I think we should go to the Hauku volcano first… It's closer."

"Yeah, yeah," Dark called up ahead, "whatever you say old man-"

"HEY!"

"Just let's get going. The faster we finish this thing, the faster we can return"

"You heard him Steve" I chanted happily, "Darky wants to get home as soon as possible, he's afraid of the exterior~ He's a coward~"

"OI LYANA! TAKE CARE OF WHAT YOU SAY!"

"Okay boss~"

I heard Dark grumble under his breath and my grin stretched wider.

Why was I so happy? Who knows. But I do know one thing:

_It's adventure time~_

* * *

**DONE WITH THE INTRODUCTION! Finally! With this, adventure has officially started! Next chapter, hopefully we'll meet a new Oc and maybe take a look at the deadly chimera! Who knows?**

**Have a question? REVIEW! A critique? REVIEW! Any idea? REVIEW! A compliment? REVIEW! A flame? GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!**

**(Also don't forget to favorite and follow if you haven't already)**

**-Marshi ^_^**


	7. Chapter 6

**.**

**-ooOoo-ooOoo-**

**Gods' Games**

**-ooOoo-ooOoo-**

* * *

**Chapter 6:**

**Radha**

* * *

We had been riding for days. Before we left, Dark put traps EVERYWHERE around the castle, had at least one golem per room, and left his bats behind, to make sure that if a human found the castle, he or she would never get out alive. Also, with Dark being a vampire and all that stuff, he had to cover himself completely with black clothing to block the sunlight. He looked quite funny if you ask me.

We didn't cross any large bodies of water, but from time to time we faced a river and where forced to make a bridge so our horses could pass without any harm done to them. During the nights we would set up a shelter so Steve and I could spend the night while Kisa and Dark went hunting for food since the bunch of food I had taken with me was consumed completely on the first day. Blame Steve and his 'elderly people should eat well to be healthy' shit. Ugh, annoying old man. If he wasn't the only one who knew the way, I would have set up a 'horse accident' in day two.

It was during the night of day seven when I met her. I was sitting in front of our little campfire in the middle of our dirt shelter, staring at the flames dance in front of my eyes. I could get lost in those swirling patterns, in the nice heat and smell that reminded me of happier times, in the mystifying beauty of its colors…

Kisa was curled up beside me and Steve was sprawled on a mat in the other side of the fire with Black beside him. The three were sleeping, but Steve was snoring so loud he could rival a zombie's growl. Yet, I could barely hear his snores over the loud clattering of heavy rain droplets falling to the ground and hammering against the ceiling. The heavy rain was what kept Kisa inside, while Dark still went out hunting.

Earlier that day, Steve had told us that we would be arriving to the volcano at the next day. Because of this, we (or at least me, Steve, Kisa, and Black since vampires don't need sleep) had to rest as much as possible. The problem is: I couldn't sleep. Something in my gut told me that I something important was going to happen so I couldn't sleep until then.

It first came as a punch to the wall. Then silence. I silently took out a pair of knifes (gold ones in case it was Dark returning), and got ready to throw them. Then, two blocks of dirt (one on top of the other one) disappeared at once and an, oh so familiar sharp pain in my left arm made me drop my knives.

I cradled my burning arm against my body and saw the familiar dragon shining through the cloth. I looked up. There, were the two blocks disappeared, stood another girl around my age, with a hand on her right shoulder, as if in pain. She had wavy brown hair that reached the middle of her back and pale skin.

She opened her eyes and looked at me. The bright purple of her eyes mirrored the one of an Enderman, and I knew instantly she wasn't human. Ender-human maybe.

"Are… you one of the heroes?" She asked weakly.

I nodded and she pulled down the neck of her black ender-creeper sweater. In her shoulder, images of black endermen teleporting could be seen, particles and all.

"Me too" she said, and her 'tatoo' faded, and mine as well. "Can I come in? I'm kinda lost…"

I couldn't help but smile, and gestured for her to come in. She politely reset the broken dirt and sat beside me.

"I guess you are heading to Hauku aren't you?" I asked.

"Yes" she replied, poking the fire with a stick, which quickly caught fire and she was forced to drop.

"Then you can come with us!"

She gave me a puzzled look. "Us?" She repeated.

I pointed at the snoring Steve.

"I'm Lyana" I introduced. "Dark, another hero, is hunting right now, and that old man is Steve"

"STEVE!? Like the one in the legend!?"

"Shush!" I glared at the girl and she blushed in embarrassment. "What's up with ol' Stevie?"

"You know, of the few humans who survived from the catastrophe in the End, Steve's family was chosen to be like the 'keepers' of the legends. For this, Notch gave them partial immortality, meaning that each time they died, they would 'respawn' or something like that… Steve is the most famous of his whole family; he saved the world numerous times and has battled with many evils!"

I blinked. _That_ was why, even with his age, he still was a pretty damn good fighter. If he was the Steve the girl was talking about of course.

"Ugh…" I said, "I don't know"

"I do." Steve's voice startled me, I hadn't realized he had stopped snoring a while ago. Blame the rain.

"My family was gifted with partial immortality, and so was I… I have done everything the stories tell"

I could see the girl beside me keeping back a squeal from the corner of my eye.

"Yet," Steve continued, "I fear… When I die this time, I will not respawn. I guess my immortality got wasted up"

The girl sighed sadly.

"Hey," I called the girl's attention, "What's your name then?"

"Uhh… Oh! My name! It's Radha, Radha Bells!" She exclaimed cheerfully and stretched her hand for me to shake. I did so.

"Well, you two youngsters should be going to sleep, we will arrive to the volcano tomorrow and I'm pretty sure you two will have to fight an angry chimera. You'll need all the energy possible for that." With that said, Steve flopped back to sleep.

Much to my surprise, a yawn escaped my lips. I laid down on my wool mat and hugged my legs to my chest, in a fetal position. Radha stretched out another wool mat beside me and laid down.

Slowly, my eyelids started to drop. Slowly….

"Hey, Lyana, are you awake?" Radha asked after a long while.

"Hmhm"

"Is Steve a hero too?"

"Mno…"

"Oh" I noticed disappointment tracing Radha's tone, "ok… I was just… When I was little, I read everything I could about his adventures… He was like an idol to me… Well, you should sleep. Good night Lyana"

I didn't get to answer, because my eyelids closed and I fell into dreamless sleep.

* * *

**-ooOoo-**

* * *

Next morning we were up and going as soon as dawn came. We had a fish for breakfast after introducing Radha to Dark (the former freaking out when she learned Dark was a vampire)

We undid the small dirt hut and went off on our horses. Mine, who was called Rouge, had dark red fur, a color I had never seen on a horse before, a white diamond spot on her forehead, and an even darker mane and tail. I didn't care if the color of her mane and tail resembled vampire blood (which was a lot darker than normal human blood) I just loved red. Of course, Dark was disturbed by the color, but who cares?

Dark rode a completely black horse (surprise, surprise) Steve a chestnut one with white socks and a white line on its snout, and Radha a pure white one.

On the way to the volcano, Radha told us she was an Ender-Human, her mother a human and her father an Enderman. She grew up with her mother, of course, on a small cottage in a forest. Her father would visit them from time to time, when little Radha was asleep. She told us about the number of little adventures she'd had, the first time she learned to teletransport, and when she first met her father, when she was only ten. Of course she didn't knew her father was an Enderman until then.

Then Dark (who was acting mysteriously friendly) told her and Steve his own story. He was the child of the rulers of a powerful vampire clan. When he was only eight, his father was murdered, and Dark and his mother were framed as the killers. His mother was executed, but Dark managed to escape. After that the real killer, and the one who framed Dark and his mother ascended to the rule.

It was a pretty drastic the change of mood in the stories, from Radha's happy childhood memories to Dark's parents death. Of course, then came my turn to speak.

I froze up. I felt horrible, Dark was able to speak of his parents' deaths more easily than me, and I was sure the way they died must have been a lot more traumatic to watch than my parents'. My parents died, even though not fairly, protecting me and fighting till the end. Dark's parents were killed by a greedy vampire who wanted their place, and they did not had any opportunity to fight back. And still I couldn't talk, even considered we both had the same recovery time.

I was a _coward_.

I dropped my head low in shame and Steve seemed to get my message and started narrating one of his adventures. I was sure Radha was paying attention, but I sure wasn't, and Dark probably wasn't as well. I felt a couple tears slip from my closed eyes and fall into my hands, which were tightly clasped around Rouge's reins.

I was _useless._

I was a _COWARD!_

I couldn't even pass over my parent's death, and that had happened so long ago. I was sure I could lose so much more in this adventure, how could I manage the looses?

I was an _idiot_, thinking my shoulders could carry such a heavy weight as the one of the world's fate. I was an _idiot,_ not realizing what I was doing until now, thinking I could go on such an adventure.

_I'M SUCH A COWARD!_

Tears were coming faster now, and I was sobbing. I felt Dark looking at me, and felt his presence coming closer.

_I don't deserve comfort._

I lead Rouge a little to the left, a good three meters from Dark, Radha, and Steve. I kept my head low, using my hair as a curtain to hide my crying face.

Then, in the darkness of my closed eyes, I saw a humanoid shadow, darker than the rest but oddly comforting and familiar, reaching out to me.

'_Don't cry_' a soothing masculine voice rang in my mind.

I gasped and opened my eyes in shock. What had been that voice? Who was the shadow? I closed my eyes again in an attempt of finding out, but the shadow and comforting sensation was gone.

I discarded it as my imagination, but a part of me wasn't convinced. I sighed and dried my tears, moving back to the group. I _longed_ for the voice. It was so… nice…

What I hadn't noticed was that a bit of bravery set on my mind.

* * *

**THERE. DONE!**

**Probably this was one of the hardest chapters to write until now, I had to rewrite it twice before I was happy with the result…. **

**Well, a new Oc for you. Happy? I hope so.**

**I was going to put a sneak peak to the chimera in here but…. Then the chapter would have been too long. But don't worry! Next chapter is the first fight scene! Finally!**

**Ps: I'm planning to write a Legend of Zelda fanfic so, Zelda fans, stay tuned!**

**BYEEEEEEEE!**

**-Marshi ^.^**


	8. Chapter 7

**.**

**-ooOoo- -ooOoo-**

**Gods' Games**

**-ooOoo- -ooOoo-**

* * *

**Chapter 7 :**

**Chimera**

* * *

**-ooOoo-**

* * *

It was midday when we reached the volcano. It was huge, a lot larger than the mountain Dark had hollowed out and transformed into castle. The top of the volcano was lost in the clouds and at least the first third of it was covered by a thick dark oak forest.

The fact that the volcano was in the middle of a prairie made it look even larger than it already was. Villages and large crops of wheat, carrots, and potatoes where spread out in the prairie, each one unnaturally close to the other.

But, one thing was off. All the villages were burned to the ground; the cobblestone blackened by fire and wood turned to ashes.

"Who did this?" Radha asked suddenly, closely studying a charred cobblestone block.

"It isn't rare for dragons to burn villages… And so many villages all together, it must have looked like a freaking mall to them." Steve answered dismissively.

I scoffed and opened a chest in what seemed to be the remains of a blacksmith. To my surprise, there were two diamonds, five gold ingots, and a golden horse armor inside.

"Steve, this wasn't made by a dragon…"

"Why do you say that? Dragons burn villages all the time. Fifty years ago, I had to-"

"Dragons always take the riches with them, old man." I interrupted, holding up what I found. "That's the only reason to why they burn them down in the first place. For the shiny stuff."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Can we get going already?" Dark asked suddenly.

"Fine" I grumbled and set a fence on the ground, tying Rouge to it. The dark oak forest ahead was way too thick to cross it on horse safely, and the others must have noticed this too, because they tied their horses too.

"What do you think happened to the villagers?" Radha asked while we made our way through the forest, the oaks so tightly packed together that barely any light passed through their thick leaves. This forced us to carry torches and, from time to time, kill a zombie or skeleton that had survived daylight.

"I'm not sure." I replied. "I did not see any bones back there, so they may have escaped…"

Radha sighed. "Oh, thanks Notch… I tought-"

"Or whatever burned the villages ate them whole"

Radha made a choked noice and I laughed.

"Don't worry Radha, no creature is large enough to eat so many villagers." I said and Radha sighed in relief again.

"But…. What exactly burnt the villages?"

"Yeesh, it's pretty damn obvious the chimera did it." Dark muttered "That's why we have to get rid of it quickly"

Radha stopped walking suddenly. "Wait… With 'get rid of' you mean… Kill?"

"But of course!" Steve shouted happily. "It's the only way to deal with monsters!"

"But… Couldn't we trap them or something…?"

Steve scoffed, "How are you going to capture a fire breathing monster without being burnt to ashes? The only way to deal with such monsters is death! Griffons, sea serpents, and dragons are the same! Those abominations should be all killed, the world would be much better without them. Now get going girl, this forest gives me the creeps."

Radha catched up with us, but I stayed behind. How could he say that? He is a human after all… Humans are all worthless monsters who only think of themselves. Disgusting.

I shook my head and continued walking. As much as I wanted to throw one of my knifes at Steve at that point, I kept myself from doing it. _After all, he is just a human… A selfish, cruel human._

After what seemed like hours of hiking in the eerie darkness of the thick forest, we finally found ourselves on a large clearing. Night had fallen already, but there were no mobs on sight.

"We should set camp here." I announced. "The forest just seems to get thicker from here… If I was to be ambushed by a fire-breathing creature in the middle of the night, I would prefer it while being in a large open space than in a flammable forest."

No one complained, and we were soon collecting dirt for a small shelter and wood to start a fire.

We were starting to build our shelter when Kisa's growl alerted us that someone-or something- was nearby. I instantly pulled on my jacket on and took out three knifes, more than ready to throw them. Radha took out a bow, Dark his scythe, and Steve his enchanted diamond sword. Few moments of silence followed afterwards, and then a shadow appeared from the forest.

To my surprise, it wasn't a monster or anything close to it. It was a girl… Wearing black clothing with red, orange, and yellow details here and there. I groaned inwardly. What do people have with black?

"What are you doing in here?" The girl asked, her amber eyes gleaming with… Curiosity? I wasn't sure.

"Well, we are here to defeat the chimera of course." Steve said proudly. "What are _you_ doing here?"

The girl grinned. "Well, what if I tell you that I'm the chimera?"

"We wouldn't believe you…" Radha said, putting down her bow. Dark and Steve put down their weapons as well, but neither I nor Kisa moved a muscle. I was pretty sure she was not joking… Or at least thought she wasn't joking. I knew all too well that she could be disguising herself as a human, just like I was… Only that she could revert back to her original form.

The girl giggled. "Well then, that must mean you are stupid!"

Steve growled. "Just go away! We need to kill that chimera and get…"

"The… Deathfire source?" The girl asked, and her eyes widened when Dark nodded. "You were sent… By Notch?"

"Yes we were." Radha replied.

The girl stumbled back, muttering things. "I… I…" She gulped and straightened up. "I can't let you do such thing!" she yelled and red particles started surrounding her. At this, everyone became alert again.

I stepped back as the particles spread out, seemingly like fire, completely covering the girl's body. I knew exactly what was going on, and was sure everyone else too.

Soon, the particles dispersed, and a beast stood on the girl's place. The head and front half of the body was a lioness's, the rear half of the body was that of a goat, and it had dragon wings. It also had long goat horns and… _is that a snake?_ Okay, it had a snake for a tail.

_So that's what a chimera looks like… Nice. NOT._

It roared, and to my surprise, it did not had bad breath or splatter saliva all around.

"Go… Away!" the girl's voice boomed all around the clearing, seemingly from nowhere and everywhere at the same time.

"No!" I shouted. I threw three knifes at the chimera just when Radha set an arrow loose, but with a sweep of its paws, the projectiles were batted away like nothing.

Steve and Dark charged at the chimera and slashed it with their weapons, but the large wounds left by their weapons were quickly healed and closed up. I hissed and threw another series of knifes and this time they hit their mark. The chimera barely hissed and the snake tail pulled the knifes out, the wounds healing instantly.

"There's no way we are gonna be able to defeat her like this" Dark said after many other futile attempts.

"Go away!" the chimera shouted again, this time anxiety marking her voice. "You shouldn't be here!"

"Never!" I shouted back.

This seemed to make her stop, because she stepped backwards and bowed down her head.

"F-fine…" she muttered. "Then… then you'll never leave…"

I was totally confused at this, and frowned. The chimera raised her head, and I noticed tears making her eyes glossy. She then opened her wings and took off, straight to the top of the volcano. She went straight inside the crater and I stepped back in anticipation. This wasn't good… No, not at all.

After a few seconds that seemed like ages, she resurged from the depths of the volcano, her tail coiled around something…made of glass.

I tried to get a better look at the glass thing when trembling beneath my feet snapped me back to the ground.

"What's happening?" I heard Radha ask behind me, but I was too focused on the top of the volcano to pay attention. Then, the earth shook again, and I saw a flash of orange at the top of the volcano. My eyes widened.

"Guys… RUN!" I shouted and took off, but it was too late. A loud explosion made me fall on my knees, and the shock of large pieces of debris falling nearby made getting back to my feet almost impossible. Within matter of seconds, I heard the crackling of fire nearby.

The volcano had exploded… And the forest was aflame.

* * *

**Hello again guys! I've been having some problems with my computer lately, so forgive me if I update a bit too late or something…**

**Well, moving on, the chimera escaped… With a glass thing. What is it? And what fate will befall to our heroes who have found themselves trapped in a forest…on fire…**

**Don't forget to review… Also follow and favorite if you haven't already!**

**Ps: I've already published my new LoZ fanfic… It's called 'Catelyn'.**

**-Marshi ^.^**


	9. Chapter 8

**-ooOoo- -ooOoo-**

**Gods' Games**

**-ooOoo- -ooOoo-**

* * *

**Chapter 8:**

**Blaze-Mania**

* * *

**-ooOoo-**

* * *

Running in a thick, dark forest from a wildfire is no easy task. More than twice I found myself on the ground after tripping with a tree root, and thin branches and leaves always seemed to get on my way, scratching my face and bare hands all the time. It did not help that the constant heat pressing against my back and loud crackling reminded me that there was fire creeping closer and closer to me. I had long lost sight of the rest of the group when I emerged from the forest and into the prairie surrounding the mountain.

I kept running though, and did not stop until I was some hundred blocks from the edge of the forest. Then, and only then, did I let myself fall into the ground, panting and coughing. I looked back just in time to see Radha get out of the woods, Steve close behind her. Some ten meters to my left was Kisa, who was nudging an apparently unconscious Dark with her muzzle.

I finally shook the shock away and made my way towards Kisa and the apparently unconscious Dark. Thing is, he wasn't unconscious, and I knew this by how he groaned when I poked him.

"Wake up, lazy butt…" No response. "Dark, wake up _now._" I growled as he batted me away. "WAKE UP!"

At this he answered, jumping to his feet and then falling back into his butt, but not without some curses.  
"Yeesh, Lyana, no need to shout like that!" He said, rubbing his ears, or at least were his ears should be. I really couldn't tell because he was, well, covered from head to toe in black so no sunlight would reach his skin and burn him.

"Let's get going!" Steve shouted, running past us with Radha behind. "We don't want to loose track of that chimera!"

I shook my head but followed nonetheless. I failed to detect any chimera on the skies, but there really wasn't any other option, so I was obliged to follow.

We ran for a while, until Radha, who was running ahead of me, stopped, making me to crash against her and _almost_ trip. Luckily, Dark caught me by my shoulders and I regained my balance. I tried to find out what had stopped Radha and froze.

Ahead of us was Steve, patiently talking with the girl from earlier… But I was too concentrated on what was on the girl's hands to pay attention to the conversation.

A fairly big glass ball… With a small glowing green flame flickering weakly in the middle. _The Deathfire source…_

I was snapped out of my daze when the orb disappeared, a weirdly colored axe taking its place. It was mostly iron, but it had purplish-black swirls of obsidian and seemed to glow with a strange golden-orange aura.

"I don't want to harm you…" I heard the girl say calmly. "But… You give me no other option."

She threw the axe to the ground just as Steve was about to reply and it got incrusted in the barren dirt as if it were mere butter. A few seconds passed, and a small purple dome covered the axe, expanding until it covered the girl as well. Then, the purple dome disappeared, leaving the axe there, apparently harmless.

"What the hell?" Steve asked to no one as the blade seemed to emit a golden-reddish light, illuminating the night.

Then, a blaze materialized.

It was quickly shot down by one of Radha's arrows, but then more blazes started materializing. The fire mobs threw countless fireballs at us, which we dodged. I quickly got rid of them with my knifes, and then a third round of blazes appeared. It didn't stop there, more and more of those mobs materialized as we tried to fight them off, speechless.

After a while, I got frustrated and stopped using my knifes, changing them by my two curved diamond shortswords.

"Don't get close to me!" I announced, starting to slash _everything _close to me that moved.

"Why!?" I heard Steve ask.

"Just don't get close if you want to stay alive!" Dark said over the cries of the dying blazes.

"But why!?"

I hissed as one of the blaze's fireball grazed my arm. "Because I'm not in a good mood!" I answered, stabbing the blaze that had dared to send a fire ball at me. "What did you told that girl anyway?"

"I was just trying to convince her to surrender…"

Radha chose to speak up then. "Seems you didn't have any luck with that!"

"No…. But I actually caught her name!"

I hissed. The noise those damned blazes made was getting worse by the passing second as more and more appeared.

"What's her name then?" Dark asked.

"Blaze" Steve answered. All four of us (or five, if you count Kisa) where basically back to back by then, which seriously restrained my movements.

Another fireball grazed my thigh and I let out an annoyed growl. "Any idea to how we can stop the flow of blazes?" I asked.

"Well… Maybe destroying the axe?" Radha suggested.

"Is it our only possible option?" I asked hopefully. The blaze crowd got denser near the axe, and as an effect, a lot more dangerous.

"Seems like it is."

I sighed. "Well… Let's go then"

With that, we started to make our way to the weirdly-colored axe. As I supposed, the blaze crowd got thicker and the blazes were a lot more aggressive, showering us with fire balls. I dodged most of them, and the couple that did reach me did very little damage, considering I had my jacket on. That doesn't means that having fire thrown to you does not hurt, anyway.

"Shit!" I cursed as a fireball made its way to my side. Most of the burn was received and absorbed by my jacket, but I could still feel the sharp wave of heat over my skin, burning it but at the same time don't.

"Hang on!" I heard a mysterious voice bark in my mind as Kisa lunged forward and brought the blaze down, unharmed.

I frowned. Dark, Radha, and Steve were nowhere to be seen, but I couldn't remember going ahead of them… But that wasn't what bothered me the most. Kisa was unharmed… Not a little bit of her snow white hair was burnt even though I had seen more than one fireball reach her. There was also this kind of unnatural glow on her icy blue eyes, burning with rage as she brought down the Nether-born mobs.

A new wave of painful heat hit me on the back, pulling me down to normal time. I turned on my heel and disposed of the blaze that had burnt me, and with it came down the ones around it. They disappeared in a puff of smoke and soon more took their places. I continued like that, killing any blaze I could reach, but it proved to get more and more difficult as I approached. Soon, my whole body ached because of the heat and I could barely move, but I still kept on.

Finally, just when I was about to give up, I saw the axe, gleaming below the light the blazes surrounding it gave off. The sight of the weapon gave me a spur of energy and I dashed for it, giving little to no attention at the pain that filled my body each time I got into contact with each of the blazes.

Then, when I reached the axe, I felt multiple waves of heat course through my body, as if it were raining fire… But it did not stop me. I gave a sharp tug at the weapon and it got dislodged from the ground instantly, and the clamor of all the blazes disappeared.

Everything grew fuzzy then, and the only thing I felt before I blacked out was the contact of my body with the ground and multiple familiar voices calling my name.

* * *

**-ooOoo-**

* * *

_**? POV**_

The sound of my heels clicking against the stone floor flooded the dark room as I paced around, impatient. She should be arriving by any time now… I couldn't help but worry about her delay. What if something-or someone-got in her way and stole it? I can't care less about her fate, she's barely a pawn on my game… And not a barely useful one at that. Yes, she does have her magic tricks, but she can only do one job for me: bring _it_ safely to me.

I bit my lip as I stopped pacing, placing my hand on the shoulder of the statue in front of me. I couldn't help but grin at the terrified expression on his gorgeous face, immortalized forever. _Ah, Michael… What would you think of what I'm doing…_ My grin widened as I remembered his last words. _"You are a monster!"_ His voice echoed in my mind, as if he were alive, pronouncing those words again. _Yes I am…_

I giggled, forgetting momentarily of my worries. His words never hurt me… None of their last words did. They always said the same thing, maybe with different words, but the same thing. Michael… Just another one of the various lovers I've had. Not that they ever had a different fate.

The swirling sound of a portal opening filled the room and pushed me out of my thoughts. I anxiously turned around, remembering my worries.

Then, much to my relief, my brunette pawn stepped out of a purple portal that had appeared, holding my preciously beloved object in her hands.

"Oh, Blaze! Thanks god you are here… I received news of Hauku's explosion and grew worried… But I see you achieved your simple mission, didn't you?" I quickly said, taking the glass orb from the chimera's hands.

"Yes… But there were some...problems…" she trailed off.

I gasped. "Problems!? How could it be?"

"Notch."

My eyes narrowed below my sunglasses at this but I kept my shocked expression on the rest of my face. So he knows...

"He has gathered some heroes" Blaze continued. "I ran into them"

"But you got rid of them, didn't you?"

"Oh, of course I did" she sighed. "Or at least I hope I did."

I glared at the girl but put on a concerned mask. "Well… At least you tried" I said, and Blaze nodded, keeping her gaze down. That isn't going to stop me girl…

"Yes… But someone among them wasn't normal."

"Of course, you think Notch would give mere humans the task of 'saving' the world? He's not that stupid."

"No… One of them gave off a completely unnatural aura. Almost… Supernatural, like a god."

I frowned. _A god? Could it be… No, impossible._

"…Ok… Well, now that we have this out of the way…" I put the glass orb on my inventory, beside to the one I got earlier. "Would you please make me a favor and…" Blaze moved her gaze from the floor to me. _Big mistake._

"And what?"

"Wait" I quickly lifted my sunglasses and looked at her dead in the eye, the only thing separating both our eyes being my clear contact lenses.

A look of pure shock crossed her face in a second, barely changing to fear as she fell to the ground, petrified.

_May the games begin…_

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN! Jeje… Cliffy there…**

**Well, moving on, you are probably wondering why I have updated so late… As I said last week, my computer is giving me problems and our Wifi has been quite slow lately. And let's not mention the FIFA World Cup.**

**Anyways, who do you think will win the World Cup? Argentina or Germany? Personally I prefer Germany… Even Brazilians do. You can look it up!**

**ReViEw aNd FoLLoW/FaVoRiTe!**

**-Marshi ^.^**


	10. Chapter 9

**.**

**-ooOoo-****-ooOoo-**

**Gods' Games**

**-ooOoo-****-ooOoo-**

* * *

**Chapter 3:**

**Intruder**

* * *

**-ooOoo-**

* * *

Darkness surrounded me, as if my eyes were closed, but I couldn't feel them closed; I had them opened and blinked, but the darkness never subsided. I could hear sounds around me and could feel my body lying on something soft, but when I tried to inch back and touch behind me, I found nothing but… Nothingness. It was like if I were floating, but at the same time wasn't.

I had been like that for what seemed like a long time, but couldn't decipher how much time exactly since I couldn't see any kind of light that announced if it was daytime or nighttime. At first, I had freaked out on my condition; it was way too surreal and creepy. After a while of being like that I got used to the feeling, and later came boredom. And with boredom I mean BOREDOM.

At first I entertained myself trying to touch whatever was beneath me, but after a while it became frustrating. I then tried with my imagination, making up stories and creating different scenarios. But, I soon discovered that each time I tried to dig too deep into my head, a sharp pain shot through my skull, making my head throb. So, I sunk back into boredom again, and that time for a long time.

From time to time I would hear sounds, voices, but there were extremely blurry and I couldn't even make out a single word. Still, some of said voices-or hums, since they sounded more like that than an actual voice- were familiar, while others were completely alien to me. I tried to put a name on the voices I did recognize, but another throb of pain coursed through my head as I did so.

After what seemed ages of that horrible darkness, I noticed that I was slowly losing the few senses I kept as my mind went blurry. As I was losing the little grip I had on the world around me, I freaked out. But, before I could even move a finger, I went into total unconsciousness and everything went dark… Or at least darker than before.

* * *

**-ooOoo-**

* * *

I jolted upright as my eyes snapped open, the bright light pouring into my previously darkened world as I did so. I immediately hissed and covered my eyes, trying to shield my eyes from the unforgiving beam of light. As I moved my arm up though, my bones cracked into place, sending a sharp pain through it. I quickly raised my other arm to hold the one in pain, but this time a bone in the base of my spine cracked, sending me back to wherever I was lying before.

My eyes were closed now, but I could _see_ my eyelids…or more like the light that managed to pass through my eyelids and reach my eyes. I groaned. I felt like shit…Not that I know what shit feels like but, anyway. You get my point.

"Oi. Lyana. Wake up." I heard Steve's voice say, and I groaned in response.

"No." I muttered, raising a hand to shield my eyes as I opened them. This time, my bones didn't crack, but my muscles were still unbelievably sore.

"Fine…" Then, I felt a light pressure on my chest and I removed my hand from my eyes, meeting a pair of golden cat eyes.

Black.

I glared at the black cat, and he glared back at me. Why was he sitting on my chest anyway? To annoy me? Probably. Because Steve put him there to wake me up? Even more probable.

Black hissed at me and I growled back, not for half a second breaking my glare.

"Get off me!" I shouted after a while of glaring, pushing the cat roughly off my chest and sitting up.

Black landed in all fours on the floor, hissed at me, and walked away proudly with his head and tail high.

"You really hate that cat don't you?" Steve asked casually. I then noticed he was standing on a corner beside the window, his arms crossed and eyebrows furrowed together. Then, I noticed this wasn't my room. The window gave off the fact that we weren't in Dark's castle, and the view I got from it didn't help at all in trying to decipher were I was.

From said window I could only see blue, miles and miles of blue stretching as far as the horizon and beyond, little pieces of land here and there. I had seen lakes before…. But I was sure this wasn't one of them. _The ocean._ I guessed, looking at the horizon line, trying to make out a large land form, and failing.

"What happened?" I asked suddenly, looking at the old man right in the eye. The only thing I could remember was the fight with the blazes, and then, nothing.

"Well… You got really badly wounded on that battle with those Notch-damned blazes and have been out for… Around a week?"

I gulped. _A week!?_ I motioned for Steve to continue, swallowing my questions for now.

"Dark and Radha were very worried… I was worried too to say the truth, but we had to continue. We found this mansion on the coast of the Eastern seas and decided to stop here and wait for you to wake up."

I nodded, moving up to stand up. When I did so, another fresh wave of pain washed over my body and forced me back into the bed I had been laying on.

"Shit!" I cursed loudly, rubbing my sore back. "What happened to _me_?" I asked to myself, but Steve answered anyways.

"You ran into a cloud of angry blazes… Stupid thing to do in my opinion."

"Yeah, but… It feels like I ran into a cloud of angry _withers_ or like I got drunk yesterday and I fell from a cliff…" I replied, shutting tight my eyes in a futile attempt to get rid of the throbbing headache that had taken over my mind.

"Well… To say the truth, you should be dead by now. Like in _dead._ The amount of damage you took in was way too large for a normal body to sustain it… But what mystifies me the most is that you didn't took any actual damage from the fire, but from the contact with the blazes and the smoke… Why is this?"

"I'm a freaking dragon for crying out loud. Fire is harmless to us." I said dismissively, trying to sit up again. I failed.

Steve snorted. "You are not a _dragon_. You don't look like one…" he then frowned. "You must have hit your head really hard when you fell…"

I growled at the old man, clearly annoyed. "You see an apparently normal girl, just like me, transform into a chimera right in front of your eyes and you can't believe I'm a dragon."

"Well, let me tell you dragons are selfish, greedy, and evil creatures that are only useful to burn down things. They are heartless and only care about gold and jewels… Monsters I say. Monsters!"

I growl and am about to retort something, but Steve beats me to it.

"I have killed many of those monsters before… The last ones I killed were a couple, one red and one blue; that had stolen the treasures of a wealthy family. A sadness that my obsidian sword was stolen after that… It would help us to get rid of any monster with regenerating abilities…"

I felt a tear slide down my cheek. I knew _exactly_ what he was talking about. A red dragon and a blue one… My mother had red scales and my father blue ones. Also, my parents did steal the treasures of a pretty wealthy family before they were killed…but…those riches belonged to my parents-or any other dragon-anyways. Dragons were made with a sole purpose: steer humans away from greed by being extremely greedy themselves, and so every unnecessary treasure belonging to a human belongs originally to a dragon.

Then, sadness disappears and is quickly changed for anger and fury as I glare at the old man with all my might.

"You…you bastard…" With newly found strength, I manage to get on my feet. "YOU KILLED MY PARENTS!"

"What!? Are you mad!?"

"No, I'm not… You humans are the mad ones!" I curl my hands into fists and feel my blood boiling with rage. "You think you own everything on minecraftia! You think yourselves important because of you closeness to the gods… Well, let me tell you something, you are NOT!" By then I feel pain pounding on my back, but my anger makes me ignore it.

"You humans are all the same! Selfish!" I take a step towards Steve, who looks in between confused and angry himself. Or at least, that's what I saw. "Intolerant! Greedy! Lazy! Lustful! … And over all… **Evil**…"

This seemed to anger Steve, but I kept on. "You killed my parents…" The pain on my back subsided and Steve widened his eyes. "And now I'm going to kill you!"

I charged at the old man, totally weaponless since I couldn't find my knifes anywhere, and went straight for the neck. I know a good hit on the neck is deadly, and that was what I aimed for. But, on the last second, Steve's diamond sword appeared on his hands and he brought it up as a defense.

I closed shut my eyes, waiting for the pain of my hands being sliced, but it never came. Instead, it felt as if I was grabbing the sword, no damage being received. When I opened my eyes, I saw my hands curled around the blade of the sword… But those weren't my hands exactly. They were completely purple and I had long and sharp claws instead of fingernails.

I grinned as I felt power coursing through my body and purple particles came into my field of vision, swirling around me.

"Wha… What?" Steve looked at me shocked, but the shock disappeared instantly and he smiled smugly. "So… You are a monster after all… An evil creature…" A grin crossed the old man's features. "An evil creature that must be killed!" He tried to pull the diamond sword out of my grip, but I just tightened my grip on the blade and it shattered. Like glass.

Before either Steve or I could react, I heard the heavy sound of footsteps and a door being slammed open, followed by a gasp.

"What is happening in here!?" I heard Dark's voice ask behind me.

I moved towards the window, in between of Dark and Steve, so I could see them both. Kisa soon ran inside too, followed by Radha. Sadness and disappointment was mirrored on the wolf's eyes, while Radha's and Dark's expressions showed pure confusion.

"That… human" I spat, pointing at Steve accusingly. "Killed my parents." I finished. "And now I'm going to kill him!"

"She's gone mad!" Steve accused. "When she woke up, she attacked me!"

I gasped and turned to Steve. "Liar! You evil little-"

"Lyana! Stop right now!" Dark scolded and I turned towards him, hurt. Of course…he couldn't understand… Could he?

"Fine…" I hissed. I could see more and more purple particles around me, blocking my field of view. "But…" I slammed my fist on the window, making the fragile glass break. "Continue without me…" I turned towards Steve. "You… You'll die! I promise!" With that, I jumped through the window as the particles surrounded me completely and fell into the water below.

* * *

**-ooOoo-**

* * *

**Third person POV**

Many living along the coasts of the Eastern seas swore have seen a huge creature soaring through the skies that day, a purple reptile with massive wings.

A dragon.

* * *

**I hate this sooooooo much, you have no idea. This is the point where everything starts turning upside down… You'll see what I mean. Although, I guess you can already sense the terrible change already after this.**

**For those who don't understand what's going on, I'll explain:**

**Lyana wakes up a week after the battle with the blazes, and Steve explains to her that they had reached the Eastern seas and found an abandoned mansion where they were waiting for her to wake up. One thing led to another, Lyana discovered Steve killed her parents, got really angry and tried to kill Steve. Steve starts acting weirdly, Dark enters the frame at the last moment and Lyana escapes through the window. Apparently the spell Lyana's mother put on her is broken and now we have a wild and angry dragon flying around! Yay!**

**I hope this isn't too much for you guys to handle since… I have a crazy imagination. Let's leave it like that.**

**Don't forget to review!**

**-Marshi =/**


End file.
